Stay the Night
by Marie Sellory
Summary: Rosalie Hale @MechanicGirl: ¡Los Dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias @BlueBells! Lollapalooza 2014; Line up: Arcade Fire, Ellie Goulding, RHCP, Imagine Dragons… #ID2014 La computadora cayo con un golpe seco sobre el piso de mi habitación mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. —¡Joder! —¡JODER ROSALIE, IMAGINE VA A PRESENTARSE EN EL LOLLAPALOOZA! BellsxEd. OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary: **

—¡Llamando a Bella! —una voz me saco de mi ensoñación, claro como olvidarlo, mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale estaba al otro lado de la pantalla. —Ya deja de soñar y revisa el tuit que acabo de publicar.

—¿Y por eso debes gritar? —tome el computador y teclee el nombre de Rose en Twitter, _MechanicGirl_.

—Estabas un poco ida. —sonrió malvadamente mientras le sacaba la lengua y leía su tan preciado post.

_Rosalie Hale; MechanicGirl_

_¡Los Dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias BlueBells! Lollapalooza 2014; Line up: Arcade Fire, Ellie Goulding, RHCP, Imagine Dragons… #ID2014_

La computadora cayo con un golpe seco sobre el piso de mi habitación mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

¡Joder!

—¡JODER ROSALIE, IMAGINE VA A PRESENTARSE EN EL LOLLAPALOOZA!, ¡JODER!, ¡JODER!

* * *

**Stay the Night**

El reloj seguía marcando las dos de la madrugada, los jodidos minutos no pasaban y la noche no avanzaba.

Estaba un poco eufórica, bueno decir un poco seria una blasfemia, cuando la realidad de las cosas es que estaba extremadamente eufórica.

Lo mejor es comenzar por el principio de esta loca historia.

_Flash Back _

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado hacia a penas dos días, a mis 16 años no tenía mayores preocupaciones que cortar el césped de toda la cuadra, razón por la cual me encontraba tirada en el piso de mi habitación viendo televisión y revisando mi Twitter.

Mis padres probablemente estarían regañándome por no estar haciendo nada, pero para mi felicidad ellos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos. Mi padre Charlie Swan era el Jefe de policía de Chicago, por lo cual siempre estaba lleno de trabajo y no aparecía en casa hasta las ocho de la tarde, mientras que mi madre, Renné, era maestra de un jardín de infantes, razón por la cual ella llegaba a casa a las cinco u seis de la tarde.

Hasta las seis de la tarde podía hacer lo que quisiese, eso significaba dormir hasta tarde, ver televisión y escuchar música a todo lo que da mientras imaginaba que era alguna estrella de rock sobre el escenario de mi mas preciado concierto.

—¡Llamando a Bella! —una voz me saco de mi ensoñación, claro como olvidarlo, mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale estaba al otro lado de la pantalla. —Ya deja de soñar y revisa el tuit que acabo de publicar.

—¿Y por eso debes gritar? —tome el computador y teclee el nombre de Rose en Twitter, _MechanicGirl_.

—Estabas un poco ida. —sonrió malvadamente mientras le sacaba la lengua y leía su tan preciado post.

_Rosalie Hale; MechanicGirl _

_¡Los Dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias BlueBells! Lollapalooza 2014; Line up: Arcade Fire, Ellie Goulding, RHCP, Imagine Dragons… #ID2014 _

La computadora cayo con un golpe seco sobre el piso de mi habitación mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

¡Joder!

—¡JODER ROSALIE, IMAGINE VA A PRESENTARSE EN EL LOLLAPALOOZA!, ¡JODER!, ¡JODER! —la emoción recorría completamente mi cuerpo, mi sonrisa estaba plasmada en mi cara como si de un tatuaje se tratase. El grupo de mi vida iba a presentarse en Chicago. Había conocido a Imagine Dragons en el 2012 y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poder verlos en vivo, recuerdo como hice que Rose amara de la misma manera que yo al grupo y ahora era inevitable no saltar de emoción o corear las canciones de su disco _Night Vision._

—¿Sigues allí? —Rose comenzó a llamarme, tome el computador nuevamente y esta vez le hable un poco mas tranquila.

—Sabes que tenemos que ir, ¿no? —comencé a relajarme. —Charlie probablemente diga que no, pero iré, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.

—Claro que iremos Bells, no puedo pensar en que Imagine se presentara en nuestra ciudad y no podremos verlos, necesito ver a _Platzman(1) _y lanzarle mis brassiers.

—Ewwww Rose, yo solo quiero ver a Dan y gritarle cuanto lo amo. —suspire soñadoramente. —¿Sabes cuales serán los precios de las entradas? —realmente eso era lo mas importante, mis padres no me darían el dinero en caso de necesitarlo.

—Eh estado investigando, lamentablemente las entradas a menor costos están completamente vendidas, así que tendríamos que comprar un pase por dos días porque no sabemos cuando se presentara Imagine, pero no te preocupes estaré investigando todo, ahora debo ir a reparar el auto de mi padre, espero que pueda darme algunos dólares.

—Ok, yo saldré a ofrecer mis servicios a las señoras ancianas que no pueden cortar su propio césped.

—Así se habla amiga, si Imagine Dragons queremos, trabajar debemos. —reí por las tontas palabras de mi amiga. —en la noche hablamos Bells. —asentí mientras veía como la comunicación de Skype se desconectaba.

Apague mi computadora y la lance a la cama mientras tomaba unas leggins negras junto a mis converses y mi teléfono celular para poder salir hasta la calle a buscar el césped mas largo de toda la cuadra.

El sol estaba fuerte y con solo un paso en la acera ya sentía gotas de sudor bajar por mi cuello.

—Todo sea por Imagine Dragons. —dije mientras partía mi camino.

Conseguir el dinero no fue nada fácil, al romper mi alcancía me di cuenta que me faltaba exactamente la mitad para poder comprar las entradas, Rosalie tenía un poco mas que yo y estábamos esforzándonos puesto que la pre-venta de las entradas era en dos semanas más.

Cortar césped nunca me molesto, hasta que tuve que hacerlo por necesidad, incluso cuando hube cortado todo el césped de 5 manzanas, seguía faltándome un cuarto del dinero, así que decidí tomar las cosas mas innecesarias de mi cuarto para venderlas en el paseo del centro, Rosalie decidió imitar mi acción, así que el día sábado partimos con nuestras bicicletas cargadas a intentar vender todo y poder comprar nuestras tan preciadas entradas.

Al llegar las personas que también vendían allí nos miraron con hostilidad, pero no nos importo, pusimos un cubre piso de lona que había sacado del garaje de mi padre y comenzamos a ordenar nuestras pertenencias, había ropa, zapatos, libros, algunos CD antiguos y pañoletas, el día estaba recién comenzando y había que ser pacientes, o al menos eso me repetía.

—Espero que esto resulte. —susurro mi mejor amiga mientras un chica se acercaba a nuestro improvisada tienda.

—Hola. —dije amablemente dándole mi mejor sonrisa, la chica me sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los CD viejos de Elvis Presley.

—Ese cuesta 3 dólares. —dijo Rosalie mientras miraba amablemente a la chica.

—Lo quiero. —dijo la chica mientras sacaba unos billetes de su bolsillo trasero, tome una bolsa con rapidez y guarde el CD para dárselo.

—¡Nuestra primera venta! —exclame feliz cuando la chica se fue. Rose sonrió al ver como mas personas se acercaban, la mayoría chicos de nuestra edad.

_**.**_

La tarde paso rápido y el calor abrazador hacia que mis jeans se pegaran a mis piernas, la venta estaba yendo bastante bien, solo quedaban unas remeras y dos libros.

—Son las cinco de la tarde, podemos quedarnos aquí hasta las seis, así que pon tu mejor sonrisa para que los chicos se acerquen y podamos comprar las malditas entradas.

—Ok Rose, cálmate lo lograremos. —dije mientras observaba los alrededor. —mira allí esta Ángela y Ben, los llamare, ¡Áng! —grite mientras agitaba mis brazos.

Al vernos nuestros amigos se acercaron. Ángela y Ben eran novios desde el preescolar, aunque parezca loco o exagerado siempre habían estado juntos, eran una genial pareja siempre ayudando y escuchando a los demás, es por esa razón que era amiga de ellos.

—Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen? —pregunto Ben mientras observaba nuestra improvisada tienda.

—Estamos vendiendo las cosas que ya no queremos, necesitamos el dinero así que… aquí estamos. —respondí mientras me abanicaba con un papel.

—¿Dinero?, ¿están metidas en alguna clase de problemas? —pregunto Áng mientras se acercaba a nosotros para que nadie escuchase, con Rose no pudimos evitar mirarnos y largarnos a reír.

—Solo estamos juntando dinero para ir a un concierto. —mi amiga fue mas rápida en contestar. —no teníamos suficiente así que decidimos comenzar a trabajar y vender cosas.

—¿Imagine Dragons? —pregunto Ben mientras tomaba uno de los libros para inspeccionarlo.

—¡Claro! —respondí como si fuera obvio. —y te dejo el libro en 4 dólares solo por ser nuestro amigo. —Rose asintió, lo que sea por irnos de allí rápidamente.

—Tomen, aquí tienen, quédense con el cambio. —dijo Ben mientras nos daba un billete de cinco, sonreí abiertamente mientras Rose le daba la bolsa con su nueva adquisición.

—Espero que tengan suerte chicas, ahora debemos irnos. —dijo Áng con una mueca. —la madre de Ben nos espera.

—Suerte con ella. —dije. La madre de Ben odiaba a Ángela, todo el tiempo repetía que esa chica quería robarse a su bebe y alejarlo de ella.

—Hasta luego chicas. —ambos se alejaron de nosotros para desaparecer a los minutos.

—Cada vez menos. —repetí mientras una señora con un perrito se acercaba hasta nosotros.

—¡Buenas tardes señoritas! —saludo amablemente mientras su perro ladraba como si estuviese saludándonos también.

—Buenas tarde. —respondí de manera educada.

—¿Cuánto por todo lo que esta aquí? —abrí mis ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué? —pregunte aturdida. —¿quiere todo lo que esta aquí?

—Por supuesto, todo por ayudar a unas señoritas tan amables, siento haber escuchado su conversación con sus amigos. —confeso con un sonoro sonrojo.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe, no necesita comprar todo solo por haber escuchado una conversación sin importancia. —dijo mi amiga mientras yo la secundaba al asentir con mi cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo, a su edad también amaba a ir a conciertos, se lo que se siente no tener dinero. —sonrió amablemente.

—¡Muchas Gracias! —nos faltaban veinte dólares para completar todo lo que necesitábamos. —son veinte dólares en total.

La señora amablemente nos dio el dinero mientras nosotros le dábamos un bolsa con todo lo que había comprado.

—Disculpe, pero… ¿cuál es su nombre? —pregunte, debíamos agradecerle como era necesario.

—Karen Cope y este de aquí es Hunter. —contesto mientras apuntaba a su perro.

—Muchas gracias Sra. Cope, realmente se lo agradecemos, ahora podremos comprar nuestras entradas. —dije con una enorme sonrisa.

—De nada chicas, espero que disfruten. —dijo mientras nos cerraba un ojo y desaparecía de allí junto a Hunter, su perro.

_Fin Flash Back_

Como pueden imaginar, luego de eso pudimos comprar nuestras entradas, aunque no todo fue fácil, decirle a mis padres fue una odisea, aunque al final las cosas terminaron siendo bastante cómicas con algunos platos rotos por parte de mi padre.

_Flash Back _

Habíamos comprado las entradas hace una semana y aun no le había dicho nada a mis padres, a diferencia de Rose, ella ya había hablado y tenía permiso para asistir al concierto que sería en un mes más.

Ese día estaba decidida, iba a decirle a mis padres del concierto, bueno mas bien a exigirle que iba a ir aunque decidiesen amarrarme en la cama.

Me acerque a la cocina, Renné estaba cocinando y Charlie leía el periódico.

—Hola. —salude mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi padre.

—¡Buenos días hija! —saludo mi madre. —aquí tienes tus cereales. —los sirvió como lo hacia cada fin de semana.

Comencé a comer lentamente mientras observaba de reojo a mis padres, me dolía el estomago y el cereal simplemente ya no pasaba mas allá.

—Yo… —empecé para callarme rápidamente, las manos me sudaban y toda la valentía se había ido por el drenaje.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —pregunto Charlie mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado.

—Bueno… pues… —comencé a divagar.

—¿Sucede algo? —esta vez fue Renné quien dejo de revolver su estofado para mirarme.

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes mientras mi ojo tiritaba.

—Quiero ir a un concierto. —dije omitiendo la mejor parte, ¡Ya tenía mi entrada!

—Si es ese concierto donde todos se vuelven locos por dos días olvídalo jovencita. —dijo Charlie mientras abría el periódico nuevamente como si la situación estuviese zanjada, ¡ahora si que me escuchaba!

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tu no, padre. —respondí enojada. —no veo cual sería la razón para no ir, además iré con Rose.

—Porque yo lo digo. —así que así estaban las cosas.

—Pues yo te digo que iré y no puedes evitarlo, además… ¡ya tengo mi entrada! —dije lo ultimo mientras me paraba alzando mis manos hasta el cielo, jodidamente como las películas.

—¡¿Qué tu que?! —grito Charlie mientras se paraba de su asiento al igual que yo lo había hecho hace un par de segundos atrás aventando unos platos en su acción.

—¡CHARLIE! —grito mi madre. —¡ESOS PLATOS SON CAROS!

—Que ya la compre e iré. —sonreí sarcásticamente mientras mi madre regañaba a mi padre.

—¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando a mi madre.

—Corte el césped de todo el vecindario, rompí mi cochinito y vendí algunas cosas en el paseo en el centro. —dije.

Charlie abrió sus ojos de par en par como si no fuese posible lo que decía.

—¿Realmente hiciste eso Bella? —dijo mi madre, olvidando por completo sus platos rotos.

—Si madre, soy muy capaz de conseguir el dinero.

Charlie frunció el ceño mientras mi madre lo miraba esperando que me diese una respuesta positiva.

—Para obtener el permiso debes cuidar tu boca, es decir, deja de contestar, y si… puedes ir —dijo mientras tomaba el periódico nuevamente.

—¡SIIIIII! —grite mientras saltaba por toda la cocina moviéndome estúpidamente, Charlie ignorándome y mi madre riéndose por mis payasadas. —¡Pensé que sería mas difícil! —exclame mientras corría hasta las escaleras para contarle todo a Rosalie.

_Fin Flash Back_

Y aquí estaba yo, despierta a las cuatro de la mañana esperando que fuesen las siete para poder levantarme y asistir al concierto.

Rose dormía en el piso de mi habitación mientras roncaba como si fuese una maldita locomotora.

¿Cómo podía dormir cuando faltaban pocas horas para ver a nuestros ídolos?

Ni siquiera podía escoger mi ropa, con Rose nos habíamos encargado de eso antes de ir a dormir y si me iba a bañar Charlie se despertaría y comenzaría a molestarme.

Así que decidí volver a acostarme y cerrar los ojos, esperaba quedarme dormida.

—¡Bella despierta! —escuche que alguien gritaba que despertara, pero eso era imposible, yo estaba despierta. —¡maldición!

Estaba en la fila del concierto esperando porque cortaran mi entrada y verificaran mi pulsera cuando sentí algo frío recorrer por mi espalda.

—¡Qué mierda! —grite mientras saltaba de mi cama, Rose estaba allí con un vaso. —¡¿Que hiciste?! —grite mientras me sacaba el pijama rápidamente quedando en ropa interior.

—Ve a bañarte, son las siete y veinte, te quedaste dormida.

—¿Qué? —pregunte mientras corría a observar mi reloj, 7:20 am, pero si hace solo dos minutos eran las 4:00 am.

—Te dormiste, así que corre a bañarte, apestas. —susurro Rose mientras se tapaba la nariz.

—Mentirosa. —dije mientras caminaba al baño y me olía disimuladamente.

La ducha fue maravillosa, me despertó completamente y ahora si olia a fresas. Apague el agua y me envolví en una toalla mientras caminaba a mi habitación, Rose había ordenado todo, mi ropa estaba sobre la cama al igual que mi bolso con nuestras provisiones para el concierto.

Tome mi ropa interior y me la puse mientras me aplicaba crema en las piernas, con Rose habíamos escogido un look rockero, por esa razón me puse mi short de cintura alta que estaba roto en las piernas, un top negro y una remera de Imagine Dragons cortada sobre el top, seque mi cabello y me calce mis converses negras.

Anoche me había encargado de meter mi cámara, un poleron y otra remera en mi bolso, ahora solo tenía que bajar y poner un poco de comida y agua, además de dinero y mi teléfono celular.

Baje de dos en dos las escaleras, Charlie nos llevaría hasta el concierto así que no me sorprendí de verlo usando ropa casual en vez de su uniforme.

—¡Buenos días! —exclame mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi mejor amiga.

—Les prepare esto chicas. —dijo Renné mientras ponía sobre la mesa dos bolsas de papel marrón.

—Muchas gracias Renné. —comento Rose mientras metía todo en su bolso.

—Gracias mama. –secunde mientras imitaba la acción de Rose.

—¿Están listas para partir? —Charlie dejo su plato sucio en el fregadero.

—Debo cepillar mis dientes y todo listo. —susurre mientras engullía un pan dulce.

—Las espero en el auto.

Ambas asentimos, termine mi desayuno y corrí hasta mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes, no podía creer que faltase tan poco.

—Recuerda, debemos correr para estar en la mejor posición. —dijo Rose mientras ordenaba sus pulseras.

—Lo se. —dije haciendo que la pasta de dientes saltara por todos los lugares.

—Sucia. —Rose se saco un poco de pasta que le salto en el brazo y yo sonreí.

Veinte minutos mas tarde estábamos en el auto de mi padre camino hasta _Grant Park(2), _que es donde se realizaban los conciertos de Lollapalooza. Había bastante trafico, y por la ventana podía ver a muchos chicos caminar hasta el Grant Park, normalmente miles de personas asistían, era un concierto bastante importante para la cultura musical del país, aunque claramente no era el único que se realizaba en el país.

—Alexander vendrá a buscarlas, recuerden llamarlo. —asentimos. Alexander es el padre de Rose, hoy nos quedaríamos a dormir en su casa y mañana el nos vendría a dejar al segundo día de concierto.

El auto estaba a una cuadra del parque, podía ver enormes filas para poder ingresar, la puerta se abriría a las 11:00 am y solo eran las 9:00 am, teníamos que esperar una hora y mucha gente estaba esperando para entrar, a través de la ventana podía ver a personas con remeras de Ellie Goulding, Red Hot Chili Peppers, AFI, Arcade Fire, en fin, había gran diversidad.

Luego de 3 minutos llegamos y con Rose nos despedimos de Charlie para salir rápidamente hasta la fila, nos pusimos en una pero era demasiado grande así que Rose fue a preguntar mas adelante.

—Quédate aquí y ten tu celular cerca en caso de que encuentre algo.

—Claro. —respondí. La mayoría de las personas se veían muy mayores.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras _Who we are(3) _se reproducía.

_—Hola Rose, ¿Encontraste algo mejor?_

—_Si, acá hay un fila con a penas 20 personas, ven para acá._

—_Ok, pero… levanta los brazos para verte. _—_dije mientras y observaba a las personas. _—_allí vi a Rose. _—_Te vi, adiós._

—¿Por qué hay tan pocas personas aquí? —pregunte.

—No lo se, realmente las personas no preguntan y hacen filas larguísimas.

—Bueno es una suerte estar aquí. —vi mi reloj y marcaban las 10:00 am. —el tiempo vuela, solo hemos estado veinte minutos y ya son las 10:00.

—Lo sé, solo quiero correr y quedar primera.

—Recuerda, corre, corre y la que llegue primero guarda espacio.

—Lo sé.

Luego de eso estuvimos calladas observando a las personas, la mayoría estaba como nosotras.

—Mira, venden cintillos de flores, quiero uno. —dijo Rose emocionada rompiendo el silencio.

—Cómprame uno mientras me quedo aquí.

Ella camino hasta el señor que los vendía, para traerme uno que tenía flores de colores azules.

—Sácanos uno foto. –dije mientras me ordenaba el cintillo.

Rose saco su teléfono y posamos frente a la cámara con sonrisas enormes.

—La publicare en Twitter. —comento Rose mientras veía su teléfono.

Mi teléfono vibro mientras aparecía en la pantalla el mensaje de Rose junto a la foto.

_Rosalie Hale; MechanicGirl_

_Esperando para entrar con BlueBells, no podemos estar mas emocionada. _

—Mira, ¡La fila se mueve! —exclame mientras veía como los chicos de adelante avanzaban lentamente. —Guarda tu teléfono debemos correr.

Nos pusimos las mochilas y comenzamos a avanzar junto a la fila, debíamos pasar por tres personas, una que nos revisaba la pulsera, otro que veía si esta era verdadera y finalmente el señor que revisaba dentro de nuestros bolsos, lo abrí rápidamente para luego salir corriendo, olvide que Rose estaba tras de mi y corrí como nunca, incluso cuando era pésima corriendo, los chicos pasaban junto a mi mientras corrían como despavoridos al igual que yo, seguramente si viese una foto de mi en ese momento me reiría por bastante tiempo.

El escenario en el cual Imagine Dragons se presentaría estaba allí, las piernas dolían, me faltaba el aire y el calor abrazador daba en mi cabeza, los hombres corrían mas rápido que yo, pero no me importo corrí como si fuese una maratón y el premio fuese _Dan Reynolds(4). _Finalmente pude llegar hasta la reja que separaba el escenario del publico, me faltaba el aire y lamentablemente estaba segunda, unos chicos estaba adelante. Fije mi vista en la gente que venia corriendo y allí estaba Rose con la cara roja y su pelo rubio pegado a su frente.

—¡Tengo un pésimo estado físico! —exclamo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo junto a mi.

—Igual yo, no se como corrí realmente. —dije mientras sacaba la botella de agua de mi mochila.

El tiempo pasaba lentísimo y mas personas se iban sumando a la multitud, hacia mucho calor y la remera se me pegaba al cuerpo.

—¿Es bueno ese grupo? —pregunto el chico que estaba delante de nosotros mientras observaba nuestras remeras, la de el decía Red Hot Chili Peppers.

—¡Por supuesto, el mejor! —exclamo Rose desde el suelo.

—Esperemos que así lo sea. —dijo otro chico que estaba adelante.

Sin siquiera proponérnoslo comenzamos a hablar con las personas que estaban a los lados, habían dos chicas que estaban muy emocionadas por asistir al concierto, mientras que al otro lado se encontraban dos chicos y un pequeña que venían a ver a Imagine Dragons igual que nosotros, las personas eran muy divertidas y simpáticas y el calor paso a ser un segundo plano mientras reíamos y cantábamos las canciones de los distintos grupos que pasaban por los escenarios antes de nuestra banda favorita.

—¡El mejor día de mi vida! —exclamo Rose mientras saltábamos por las melodías del grupo anterior, no era muy divertido estar adelante cuando toda la gente te empujaba sobre la reja o cuando los demás te tiraban el pelo, pero las experiencias vividas nunca nadie podría describirlas.

El grupo termino su presentación, eso quería decir que luego venía Imagine Dragons, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo tiritaba mientras tomaba sorbos de agua y sacaba fotos al escenario que rápidamente era cambiado con los instrumentos del grupo.

En ese mismo instante _Cage the elephant(5) _se presentaba en el otro escenario, lamentablemente no podíamos teletransportarnos para poder verlos.

—Hace demasiado calor. —dijo Rose mientras se afirmaba del chico de adelante para que no la apretaran.

—La mochila se pega a mi espalda. —respondí mientras acomodaba mi cámara al cuello, observe mi reloj y solo faltaban 20 minutos. —Rose faltan 20 minutos. —ella comenzó a chillar de la emoción mientras el chico que habíamos conocido sonreía, el también estaba eufórico por corear las canciones del grupo.

—¡Imagine Dragons!, ¡Imagine Dragons!, ¡Imagine Dragons! —el publico comenzó a corear mientras saltábamos, iba a comenzar en cualquier momento, estaba tan cerca que incluso sentía que podía tocarlos.

El grupo salió, el primero en salir fue Ben y luego lo siguieron los demás chicos. Ben tomo el bajo, Platzman se posiciono en la batería, mientras Wayne tomo su guitarra dorada y Dan tomaba el micrófono. La música comenzó a escucharse mientras todos gritábamos.

—¡Hola gente! —grito Dan mientras los acordes de Fallen se escuchaban por todo el escenario. Observe a Rose y ambas comenzamos a saltar, gritar, cantar, estábamos eufóricas.

Las canciones pasaban, Dan gritaba, todos saltábamos mientras coreábamos, hasta que llego mi canción favorita, Tiptoe.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —grite como loca mientras saltaba en mi puesto.

In the morning light let my roots take flight, watch me fall above like a vicious dove, they don't see me come, ¿who can blame them?, they never seem to catch my eye but i never wondered why.

Mire a Rose y ambas gritamos a todo pulmón.

I won't fall asleep, I won't fall asleep,

Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming,

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Levantaba los brazos mientras todos saltábamos y vivíamos el momento.

From your slanted view see the morning dew

Sink into the soil, watch the water boil

They won't see me run, ¿who can blame them?

They never look to see me fly, so i never have to lie

I won't fall asleep, I won't fall asleep,

Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming,

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Nobody else, nobody else

Nobody else, can take me higher

Nobody else can take me higher

Nobody else can take me higher

Nobody else.

La canción ya estaba casi terminando, así que comencé a sacar fotos al escenario mientras cantaba a todo pulmón y Rose grababa desde su teléfono.

Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming,

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Hey yeah, don't let 'em know we're coming,

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low

Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

La canción termino y todos comenzamos a gritar.

—¿Cómo la están pasando? —grito Dan mientras todos gritábamos distintas cosas.

Inesperadamente, Dan se saco sus zapatos y comenzó a correr por todos lados mientras nosotros intentábamos tocarlos, el publico estaba eufórico, paso corriendo por delante de nosotros pero lamentablemente no podía alcanzarlo para la segunda vez que paso el chico que estaba delante de mi tiro de mi mano para que pudiese tocar a Dan mientras pasaba corriendo como loco mientras cantaba Hear me.

—¡Lo toque! —grite eufóricamente mientras abrazaba a Rose.

—¡Gracias! —grite al chico mientras este sonreía.

El concierto avanzaba a pasos agigantados y sin darnos cuenta llego la ultima canción, que por supuesto fue _Radioactive(6), _en ese momento el publico enloqueció y temí por mi integridad física, todos comenzamos a saltar, la reja se movía frente a nuestra insistencia, Dan soltó el micrófono y comenzó a tocar el bombo una y otra vez, la canción estaba llegando a su final, todos saltábamos se sentía la electricidad en el aire y yo solo quería morir de felicidad, al final tomo el micrófono y canto las ultimas estrofas de la canción mientras tomaba la bandera y se despedía de nosotros.

—¡Hasta pronto! —grito mientras Platzman tiraba sus baquetas y Ben las uñetas usadas en el concierto.

El grupo desapareció de escena mientras todos gritábamos que volvieran, claramente no podían hacerlo.

—¡Fue el mejor momento de mi vida! —exclame mientras abrazaba a Rose y esta sonreía como nunca en la vida.

—¡Fue jodidamente perfecto! —grito mientras todo el publico se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

—Debemos salir de aquí, aún nos falta ver a Ellie, AFI, Jake Bugg y Zedd. —dije mientras intentaba moverme, algo completamente imposible.

Fue muy difícil salir, muchos chicos nos ayudaron mientras salíamos entre todo el gentío, mis zapatillas quedaron mas negras de lo que eran, mi remera estaba pegada a mi cuerpo y tenía las piernas negras por haberme sentado en el suelo, pero nada importaba, después de ver a Imagine ya nada tenía el mismo valor.

Tire de Rose y caminamos hasta el otro escenario para ver a Ellie. En si el día paso rápidamente, luego de salir del lugar vimos a los demás artistas, comimos y bebimos algunas sodas, sin darnos cuenta la hora paso y era hora de que Zedd se presentara.

Al entrar allí todo era una distorsión, estaba lleno, la luz estaba apagada y distintas luces de colores iluminaban el lugar, habían chicas en los hombros de chicos mientras saltaban sin remeras.

Observe a Rose y tire de su mano mientras corríamos hasta la multitud, las luces cambiaron de color y stay the night comenzó a sonar, todos comenzamos a movernos saltando y rozándonos para avanzar.

Mire a Rose y eleve mis brazos, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía la canción inundar todo el lugar.

Las luces se apagaron y todos comenzamos a gritar fuertemente, intente buscar a Rose pero no la veía para nada, sentía como las personas se movían en su lugar y decidí imitar el gesto, encontraría a Rose en algún momento.

Cuando el coro de la canción llego todos comenzamos a cantarla y las luces se encendieron, fije mi vista y frente a mi había un chico, tenía cara de perdido así que suponía que con el corte de luz el también debió de perder de vista a sus amigos.

Lo observe fijamente mientras saltaba por la música, mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente pero no importo, el chico era realmente guapo, tenía un cabello dorado que apuntaba a todas las direcciones, llevaba una remera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos, unas bermudas rotas de mezclillas y unas vans negras, además de unos lentes de pasta negro que lo hacían irremediablemente sexy, sus llamativos ojos verde esmeralda me analizaron y sonrió, creo que en ese momento me deshice y solo atine a saltar moviéndome como si estuviese ida, del escenario comenzaron a tirar agua haciendo que mi remera se pegase a mi cuerpo, la masa de gente empujaba y hacia que me desestabilizase, por esa razón caí a los brazos del chico guapo sin proponérmelo, ambos nos sonreímos y comenzamos a bailar juntos mientras las luces prendían y apagaban, el agua y el humo caían sobre nosotros, marrón y verde se enfrentaban mientras nuestros cuerpos se juntaban con cada movimiento, sentía la electricidad correr, su olor pegaba fuerte en mis fosas nasales, me tomo de la cintura mientras me pegaba fuertemente a su pecho, un gemido salió de mis labios sin proponérmelo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

Tome su cabello entre mis brazos, mientras movía mis caderas, la música estaba alta y los gritos de las demás personas hacían imposible comunicarme con el chico bonito.

Me acerque a su oído y susurre lentamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —sentí como sonreía y respondía rápidamente.

—Edward, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —susurro de vuelta mientras enviaba descargas eléctricas por mi columna vertebral.

—Bella. —respondí mientras me alejaba y sentía como la música terminaba y empezaba Clarity rápidamente.

Fije mi vista intentado buscar a Rose mientras sentía las manos de Edward en mi cintura.

—¿Buscando a tu novio? —susurro en mi oído.

—A mi amiga. —respondí con una sonrisa mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor se movían generando que nos pegáramos aún mas.

—También yo, los perdí totalmente de vista.

—Ya los encontraremos. —respondí mientras comenzaba a moverme nuevamente con el junto a mi.

El entendió y comenzó a moverse junto a mi, sus ojos eran hipnóticos y no podía despegarme de ellos, sentía su respiración mezclarse con la mía mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas.

Entrelace nuestras manos y las levante por sobre nuestro cuerpo moviéndonos lentamente, fuimos acercándonos lentamente, delinee mi labio superior sin saber lo que hacia, generando un detonante, el acerco sus labios furiosamente a los míos mientras la música seguía a nuestro alrededor, mis manos pasaron a su cuello mientras que las de el apretaban fuertemente mi cintura.

Sentí como su lengua delineo mis labios, los entreabrí esperando que entendiera que le daba permiso para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas se enredaron generando una deliciosa sensación en todo mi cuerpo, sus manos apretaron mis caderas mientras nos movíamos lentamente como si de una danza se tratase.

Estar en un recinto cerrado, con miles de personas bailando hace que nuestra resistencia sea nula, por lo cual nos separamos jadeando.

—¡Vamos! –dice mientras tira de mi mano hacia fuera.

Las personas chocan con nosotros, algunos comienzan a gritarnos barbaridades pero no nos importa, corremos mientras reímos al son de la música.

Al salir el aire de la noche nos pega en la cara mientras seguimos corriendo, perdí a Rose y estoy de la mano del chico mas guapo de la vida.

¡Al diablo la cordura!

Edward se detiene y me acorrala contra la pared de un escenario, lo miro fijamente centrándome en sus labios.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero simplemente no puedo aguantarme. —dice para luego volver a besarme profundamente, siento sus labios suaves sobre los míos, siento mis piernas de gelatina y lo único que atino a hacer es a recorrer su abdomen lentamente, sabe a mandarina y cigarros, y aunque odie profundamente el olor a humo de cigarrillo no me importa porque estoy aquí besándome con el chico mas caliente de la historia.

Nos separamos jadeando, pero eso no impide que ponga sus labios en mi cuello, dando pequeños besos de mariposa.

_Who we are_ comienza a sonar, sin darme cuenta.

—Creo que ese es tu teléfono. —dice mientras se separa de mi.

—Claro. —digo aturdida mientras contesto. —¿Hola?, ¿Rose?... ¿Dónde estas?, Ok allí estaré. —corto y guardo el teléfono en la parte trasera de mi short.

—¿Tu amiga? —pregunta mientras me mira desde arriba, no me había dado cuenta que es muy alto, me saca una cabeza y media de altura.

—Si, debo encontrarme con ella, ¿quieres venir? —pregunto atreviéndome a todo.

—Claro. —dice mientras sonríe y toma mi mano.

El hecho de que no nos conozcamos y nos hayamos besado como dos adolescentes hormonales parece no importar, nos compartamos como si fuésemos amigos o novios de toda la vida.

—Mis amigos ni siquiera me han llamado. —dice mientras caminamos y revisa su teléfono celular.

—¿Viniste con muchos amigos? —pregunto.

—Con mi hermano Emmett, mi prima Alice y su novio Jasper.

—¿Estabas con ellos cuando te perdiste entre la multitud?

—Si, Alice nos arrastro hasta allí, no me apetecía mucho bailar con tanta gente, pero. —me mira y sigue hablando. —fue una excelente decisión.

Me sonrojo y miro al frente evitando su mirada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Edward? —pregunto mientras nos acercamos hasta el escenario donde se presentara Arcade Fire, Rose dijo que estaría allí.

—19 años, ¿y tu? —jodidos 19 años.

—¿Cuántos crees que tengo? —pregunto.

—Pareces de 17 años, pero… ¿quién sabe?

—Tengo 16 años. —respondo sonrojada, quizás odiase a las pequeñas.

—¿Podría irme a la cárcel por besar a una menor? —pregunta mientras ríe y diviso a Rose sentaba en el pasto junto a unos chicos.

—Probablemente vayas a la cárcel. —le respondo a modo de broma. —mira allí esta mi amiga, la rubia.

—¡Que pequeño es el mundo! —exclama. —esta con mi familia.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sorprendida, ¿podría ser que Rose se haya encontrado con el hermano de Edward?

—¡Bells! —exclama Rose al llegar hasta el lugar. —me asustaste, no te vi mas, pero encontré a Emmett, su prima Alice y Jasper.

—Lo se, yo me encontré con Edward cuando me perdí. —digo mientras el toma asiento en la manta indicando que me siente entre sus piernas, me sonrojo un poco pero al ver que nadie le da mayor importancia excepto Rose que esta entre las piernas de Emmett ruedo los ojos.

—¡Mira ya va a empezar! —exclama Alice.

—Me encanta este grupo. —susurra Edward en mi oído.

—No soy fans de ellos, pero me gusta un par de canciones. —digo mientras giro para mirarlo.

Luces se encienden en el escenario, la gente que esta cerca del escenario salta mientras todos salen y los acordes de Reflektor empiezan a sonar.

—¡Joder! ¡Amo esta canción! —grito mientras me paro y tiro a Edward conmigo hasta las personas que se amontonan cerca del escenario.

Edward me sigue mientras comenzamos a saltar y a cantar a todo pulmón, veo que el me observa pero realmente no me importa parecer una loca, agito mis brazos y grito mientras unos chicos a mi lado hacen lo mismo. La mayor parte de la gente esta bebiendo cervezas, fumando cigarrillos e incluso fumando marihuana, observo como Edward prende un cigarrillo.

¡Dios, es tan sexy! Tiene una parada de chico mala que se ve totalmente contrarrestada debido a sus lentes de pasta negro, me acerco a el y en un impulso beso su mejilla y vuelvo a saltar y a cantar mientras _Win(7) _se acerca al publico y nos volvemos locos.

La canción termina y me quedo allí, Edward parece estar disfrutando, así que me acerco a el y coreo las canciones que se me mientras nuestras manos permanecen unidas.

Lamentablemente el show termina y aunque no soy fans de Arcade Fire, termino completamente loca por ellos.

—¡Me estaba perdiendo de lo mejor de mi vida! —exclamo hacia Edward mientras caminamos hasta la manta de los chicos. —son geniales.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado. —dice mientras llegamos y tomamos nuestros bolsos para dirigirnos hasta el otro escenario, donde se presentarían los Red Hot Chili Peppers.

El escenario esta completamente lleno, ni siquiera se puede caminar porque mucha gente esta tirada en sus mantas, los chicos caminan delante de nosotros mientras comienzo a sentir el frío en mi piel, detengo a Edward y saco un poleron de mi bolso ante su atenta mirada, toma mi cámara del bolso y comienza a sacarme fotos.

—¡Hey me veo horrible! —exclamo mientras me pongo mi poleron. —déjame sacarte una a ti. —digo mientras le quito la cámara y el posa como si fuese un verdadero modelo.

—Creo que una de ambos sería genial. —dice mientras se acerca a mi sonriendo para sacarnos fotos.

Me olvido de las fotos y giro mi cabeza haciendo que nuestros labios se toquen, baja la cámara y pone su mano en mi mejilla mientras nos besamos lentamente, el debe agacharse porque yo soy bastante pequeña para el, pero parece no importante.

Mi estomago se retuerce ante su toque, se separa y toma mi mano para seguir avanzando mientras saca fotos al escenario, a las personas, al cielo.

Llegamos hasta la manta y tomamos asiento.

—Emmett ama a los Red Hot, yo no soy tan fans de ellos. —comenta mientras Emmett se acerca junto a Rosalie al escenario.

—Tampoco soy muy fans de ellos, así que podríamos conversar para conocernos mas. —propongo mientras le quito la cámara y comienzo a fotografiarlo.

—No soy muy interesante, estudio arquitectura en la universidad de Chicago, tengo 19 años recién cumplidos y vivo con mi hermano mayor en el centro.

—¿Aburrido? Si como no. —ruego mis ojos ante su comentario.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo 16 años, en septiembre cumpliré 17, vivo con mis padres, estudio en la secundaria, quiero estudiar literatura, amo a Imagine Dragons. —comento mientras rio.

—¿Viniste por ellos? —pregunta mientras se pone una camisa de mangas largas a cuadros azul.

—Si, fue una odisea poder conseguir el dinero, pero lo logramos.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —pregunta realmente interesado.

—Fue un poco ñoño, pero tuve que cortar mucha cantidad de césped, vender cosas que ya no me quedaban y romper mi cochinito con mis ahorros.

—Así que una chica trabajadora, esas son las mejores. —me sonrojo y sonrió a la vez.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste tu? —pregunto mientras tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—Desde pequeño que escucho a Arcade Fire y realmente son una de mis bandas favoritas, como hace poco cumplí 19 años, mi hermano, Alice y Jasper decidieron regalarme las entradas, aunque yo iba a comprármelas.

—¡Que suerte la tuya! —exclamo. —que envidia.

—Pero yo había trabajado para comprarlas, aunque ahora tengo ese dinero.

Me quedo callada mientras le sonrió, con el lo único que hago en sonreír realmente, parezco algún muñeco loco de esos que solo tienen sonrisas.

—¿Mañana vienes? —pregunta.

—Si, mañana vengo y planeo recorrer todo, hoy no tuve mucho tiempo por estar mas de 5 horas pegadas en la reja, ¿tu vienes?

—Por supuesto que vengo, deberíamos juntarnos, Rose y Em parecen muy unidos y así podrás conocer mas a Alice, de seguro te caerá de maravilla, tiene tu edad.

—Me encantaría verte mañana. —respondo mientras doblo mis rodillas para quedar mas cómoda.

—Dame tu teléfono. —dice mientras saca el suyo, rápidamente intercambiamos teléfonos, twitter, Facebook.

—Saquémonos una foto para subirla a mi cuenta. —le digo mientras pongo el teléfono frente a nosotros. —aprieta tu el botón. —le digo mientras sonrió a la cámara y el saca la foto.

—Mencióname. —comenta.

—Ok. —tomo mi teléfono y comenzó a escribir.

_Bella Swan; BlueBells_

_¿Quién dice que en los conciertos no se puede conocer a personas geniales? MasenEd – Foto. _

—¿Así que soy genial? —pregunta mientras ve el mensaje.

—Yo diría que algo más. —contesto coquetamente.

Nuevamente nos vamos acercando, puedo sentir sus labios cuando alguien grita mi nombre.

—¡Bells! Mi papa acaba de llamarme, esta afuera, así que alístate. —dice una roja Rose mientras toma su bolso y se despide de los demás.

—Te veo mañana. —digo triste mientras me paro y tomo mis cosas.

—Te voy a dejar, vamos. —toma mi mano y luego de despedirme de los chicos, Em y Rose caminan junto a nosotros. —lastima que tu amiga nos interrumpió. —susurra Edward mientras nos acercamos hasta la puerta del parque.

—Supongo que mañana podemos hacer algo por eso, ¿no? —le cierro un ojo y nos quedamos atrás para despedirnos.

—Cuenta con ello. —dice mientras se acerca y roza nuestros labios. —te veré mañana.

—Nos vemos Edward. —beso rápidamente sus labios y salgo de allí arrastrando a una entusiasmada Rosalie.

Me despido desde lejos de Edward al agitar mi mano, mientras el y Emmett lo hacen también, caminamos rápidamente hasta el auto de Alexander y nos subimos, a lo que el nos pregunta.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—¡Genial! —ambas respondemos a coro mientras reímos.

El auto parte y miro por la ventana, mi teléfono vibra y lo observo con curiosidad.

_Ed: ¿Qué clase de hechizo me has lanzado?, no dejo de pensar en ti y acabas de irte. _

Sonrió como boba mientras el auto emprende su viaje hasta la casa de los Hale.

* * *

(1) Daniel Platzman: Es el baterista de Imagine Dragons, aparte de hacer coros y en ocasiones tocar la viola.

(2) Grant Park: El Grant Park (originalmente _Lake Park_, establecido en 1847) es un gran parque urbano (1,29 km²) situado en la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, .. Se encuentra en el distrito central del comercio de Chicago y tiene como rasgos distintivos, entre otros, el Millenium Park, la Buckingham Fountain, el Instituto de Arte de Chicago y el Museum Campus. Por el norte bordea con la calle Randolph, por el sur por la ruta de Roosevelt, por el oeste con la avenida Michigan y por el este con el lago Michigan.

(3) Who we are: Es una canción interpretada por Imagine Dragons, parte del Soundtrack de Catching Fire.

(4) Dan Reynolds: Es el cantante principal de la banda indie-rock Imagine Dragons.

(5) Cage the Elephant: Es un grupo estadounidense de indie rock y rock alternativo, formado a mediados del 2006 en Kentucky.

(6) Radioactive: Una de las canciones mas famosas y galardonadas de Imagine Dragons.

(7) Win Butler: Músico estadounidense, principal compositor de la banda canadiense Arcade Fire, conjunto de rock independiente en el cual también participa su esposa Régine Chassagne y su hermano William Butler.

* * *

Hola Gente, ¡Wow! Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba por estos lados, es emocionante volver aunque sea con un pequeño OS.

Bueno como ven, esta historia de concierto forma parte de la vida real y aunque quisiera que fuese el 100%, lamentablemente solo lo es el 50%. En abril del 2014, fuimos al concierto con mi mejor amiga a ver, por supuesto, a mi banda favorita Imagine Dragons, cosas que le suceden a Bella y Rose en la historia, fueron cosas que nos pasaron a nosotros, espero que lo disfruten y realmente les guste.

Mientras escribía este OS, escuche mucha música, dentro de las que se nombran en la historia, también quería mencionarles que es un OS, pero el concierto duro dos días y perfectamente este OS puede transformarse en un Two Shot, todo dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga del público.

Si llega a ver segunda parte, subiré las imagenes del capítulo a mi Twitter, podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil.

Bueno, me despido y espero que realmente les guste y les emocione tanto como me emociono escribirlo.

Por cierto, esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, que pase lo que pase nos acompañamos en cada locura.

_Marie Sellory. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary:**

—¡Llamando a Bella! —una voz me saco de mi ensoñación, claro como olvidarlo, mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale estaba al otro lado de la pantalla. —Ya deja de soñar y revisa el tuit que acabo de publicar.

—¿Y por eso debes gritar? —tome el computador y teclee el nombre de Rose en Twitter, _MechanicGirl_.

—Estabas un poco ida. —sonrió malvadamente mientras le sacaba la lengua y leía su tan preciado post.

_Rosalie Hale; MechanicGirl_

_¡Los Dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias BlueBells! Lollapalooza 2014; Line up: Arcade Fire, Ellie Goulding, RHCP, Imagine Dragons… #ID2014_

La computadora cayo con un golpe seco sobre el piso de mi habitación mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

¡Joder!

—¡JODER ROSALIE, IMAGINE VA A PRESENTARSE EN EL LOLLAPALOOZA!, ¡JODER!, ¡JODER!

* * *

**Stay the Night**

Para tener 19 años y estudiar en la universidad, en ocasiones me sentía bastante sobreprotegido, el tener un hermano dos años mayor que tu y con semejante masa muscular hacia que ningún matón se acercase a mi, al menos eso sucedió toda la secundaria cuando yo era el típico nerd de lentes.

Estaba vistiéndome cuando Emmett entro atropelladamente por la puerta de mi habitación botando algunos libros.

—¡Hey! ¿Podrías no botar mis cosas cada vez que entras en la habitación? —recogí los libros para volver a acomodarlos en su lugar. —¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

—¿Podría irme a la cárcel por haber besado a Rosalie? —escupió mientras retorcía sus dedos, no pude evitar reírme un poco.

—¿Estas preocupado por ser un pedófilo de mierda? —dije mientras tomaba mi camisa y volvía a la tarea de vestirme.

—¡Por supuesto!, También tu deberías estar preocupado, Bella no tiene 18 años, si no 16. —exclamó mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

—Bella cumple 17 años en unos meses, no es gran diferencia, pero tu. —niego con mi cabeza para elevar su preocupación, era tan divertido asustar a Emmett. —deberías conseguir un abogado o algo así, ella tiene 16 años y tu 22.

—¡Mierda, tienes razón! Llamare a Henry. —grito mientras salía de la habitación.

Hoy era el segundo día del concierto y no estaba muy emocionado por ver a las demás bandas, estaba emocionado por ver a esa pequeña que me había robado el aliento.

Con Bella nos habíamos estando mandando mensajes prácticamente toda la noche, e incluso luego de aquello seguía extrañándola.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica de 16 años pudiese atraerme de tal forma?, en la universidad no me faltaban pretendientes, pero nunca nadie había causado lo que ella logro en cuatro horas.

—Edward, ¿Puedo entrar? —pregunto mi prima mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —grité mientras buscaba mis zapatillas en el armario. —¿Qué sucede enana?

—Quería ver si ya estabas listo, debemos irnos pronto. —tomo asiento en mi cama mientras revisaba tu teléfono celular.

—En un minuto. —me agache y comencé a atarme los cordones.

—¿Realmente te gusta la chica? —fije mi vista en Alice mientras ella me inspeccionaba.

—Impresionantemente… si —respondí con total sinceridad, ella sonrió como si le hubiese mostrando alguna de sus carteras caras.

—Es bonita y se ven muy lindos juntos. —susurro soñadoramente mientras miraba al cielo. —aunque tengo que cambiar su ropa, estaba demasiado rockera. —hizo un lindo mohín mientras tomaba mi mochila.

—No creo que te deje cambiar algo, Bella parece una chica de un carácter fuerte.

—Eso lo veremos primito.

Nunca nadie apostaba contra Alice, incluso cuando era una pequeña de 13 años podía deducir cada maldita cosa que pasaría en el futuro.

—¡Ya nos vamos! —grito Jasper desde la sala, el novio pequeño de mi prima.

—¡Ok Henry, allí nos veremos! —dijo Em mientras cortaba el teléfono, lo mire fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros.

¿Realmente habíamos nacida de la misma madre?

Tome las llaves del departamento esperando que todos salieran para poder cerrarlo, nos encontraríamos con las chicas en la rueda de la fortuna a eso de las 11:00 am.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente a pedir el ascensor mientras yo ponía llave a la cerradura, camine junto a ellos mientras nos montábamos al ascensor para bajar al subterráneo hasta el auto de Emmett, un Jeep Wrangler de color rojo furioso.

—¡Hoy es nuestro día Jasper! Se presentan nuestros grupos, ayer fue el de los chicos. —dijo Alice mientras saltaba emocionada como un pequeño duende.

No sabía de donde Jasper sacaba esa tranquilidad, ese chico era un monje o algo por el estilo.

—¡Hey yo también quiero gritar con Lorde! —comentó Em como toda una chica emocionada.

—¡Maricón cof! —le dije mientras sonreía.

—¡Bastardo! —contesto.

La mayoría de las veces nos insultábamos de esa forma, muchas personas quedaban sorprendidas, ¡Pero que va!, todo era parte de un fuerte amor fraternal.

—¡Te quiero hermano! —dije mientras salía del ascensor y Alice reía de nuestras ocurrencias.

—También yo bastardo. —me cerro un ojo y corrió hasta su ser mas preciado, el maldito Jeep.

—¡Pido la radio! —exclame mirando feo a mi prima, lamentablemente ella se había apoderado ayer de la radio y nos había hecho escucha a Katy Perry y Ariana Grande, ¡Eww!

—¡Aguafiestas! —grito Alice tras mi espalda.

—Cariño, traje tu IPod. —dijo el mandoneado de Jasper mientras Alice se lo comía a besos, quizás esa era la clave con las chicas.

Monté en el Jeep esperando a que todos lo hicieron, conecte mi IPhone con la radio y puse un poco de música aleatoria.

Emmett encendió el auto y salimos disparados desde el edificios hasta el parque para nuestro ultimo día de juerga, lamentablemente aunque estábamos de vacaciones debía trabajar en un proyecto muy importante para mi carrera.

Emmett dio un volantazo haciendo que todos chocáramos contra las paredes, el inútil era realmente un loco al volante y un amante de los motores, estudiaba ingeniería en mecánica en la universidad de Chicago, al igual que yo.

Nuestros padres vivían a las afueras de la ciudad como los padres de Alice y los de Jasper, nuestras familias eran amigas desde que nacimos, por esa razón también éramos amigos de este último, aunque solo tuviese 17 años y asistiera al instituto junto a Alice.

—¿Trajiste el ticket del estacionamiento? —pregunte a mi hermano mientras nos acercamos a los estacionamientos, no podríamos entrar sin ese ticket.

—Lo tiene Jasper, el lo guardo anoche. —dice mientras me doy vuelta para observar al susodicho.

—Aquí lo tengo. —comenta mientras abre su billetera y extrae el ticket del estacionamiento. —ten.

Lo tomo y entramos a la fila, el auto va lentamente así que decido desconectar mi teléfono para ver si Bella me envió alguno que otro whatsapp.

—¡Hey Romeo!, ¿esa no es tu chica? —pregunta Jasper mientras apunta a nuestra derecha.

Efectivamente allí estaba Bella junto a Rosalie, este día se veía extremadamente bella, llevaba una falta de cintura alta y un top de tirantes de color azul cielo, generando que su abdomen se viese acompañado de unas botas militares negras, incluso en mi mente babeada constantemente, pero decidí no llamarla ya que se encontraban con un señor de cabellos rubios y eso podría poner en riesgo nuestra inminente relación.

—Es ella, pero no la llamen, nos encontraremos adentro. —todos asintieron sin discutirme mientras el auto avanzaba.

Luego de 20 tortuosos minutos Em pudo estacionar el auto, había una fila enorme para poder entrar, así que nos hicimos de paciencia y nos acercamos hasta la fila, allí había un sin fin de chicos y chicas e incluso se podía encontrar a bebes con sus padres, todos vestidos de loca manera.

—¡Detesto la espera! Para la próxima debemos comprar las entradas VIP, esos ni siquiera hacen fila. —Em comenzaba a impacientarse rápidamente, el no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia.

—La fila ya esta avanzando, las puertas acaban de abrirse hace solo 5 minutos.

—Extraño a Rose. —dijo como un niño pequeño.

—¡Pedófilo! —imite que tosía poniendo mi puño sobre mi boca.

—¡Cállate! —contraataco empujándome lentamente.

Le saque la lengua como si volviese a tener 7 años.

—Sus pulseras por favor. —observamos como ya habíamos llegado hasta el control así que todos hicimos la misma rutina que el día anterior, entramos lentamente mientras algunos pasaban corriendo junto a nosotros.

Los adolescentes podían ser bastante eufóricos, lo que me hacia recordar a Bella y nuestro baile, en como el agua se pegaba en nuestros cuerpos y sus labios, ¡Diablos sus labios!

Suspire como un bobo mientras mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar, conteste sin mirar el identificador.

—¿Hola?

—Edward. —esa pequeña voz me hizo sonreír. —¿Dónde estas? Estamos esperándolos.

—Acabamos de entrar, vamos hasta allá pequeña apurona. —se rió adorablemente mientras esa estúpida sonrisa volvía a plasmar mi cara. —Voy llegando, te veo allí.

—Te estaré esperando. —cortamos la llamada a la vez que apuraba mi caminar dejando rezagados a los demás.

Llegue a la rueda de la fortuna intentando divisarla, me puse mis lentes ya que el sol me daba justo en los ojos imposibilitando mirar.

Mire en cada lugar hasta que la encontré, estaba de espalda pero pude reconocerla porque su pequeña mochila con la bandera de Inglaterra. Me acerque lentamente, Rose me vio pero no dijo nada, siguió con la misma expresión que tenía hasta antes de verme.

—¡Boo! —exclame tomándola de la cintura mientras ella gritaba fuertemente.

—¡Edward, me asustaste! —grito mirándome de mala gana mientras golpeaba mi brazo. —pudo darme un paro cardiaco.

—Exagerada. —le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo para abrazarla. —te extrañe boba.

—También yo _bobo_. —dijo remarcando la última palabra.

—Esperemos que llegue Emmett y nos vamos a perder por allí.

—¿Quieres raptarme? —pregunto coquetamente.

—Por supuesto, traje muchas cosas para realizar nuestro propio picnic sin que nos molesten.

—Eso suena genial. —recogió su mochila del suelo y se puso sus lentes de sol.

—¡Hey Rose! —la salude amablemente.

—Hola Edward, eh escuchado que dejaste loca a mi amiga.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó Bella mirando feo a su amiga.

—También escuche que mi hermano quedo prendado de ti. —ella se sonrojo.

—Hola Chicas. —escuchamos la voz de Emmett. El se acerco a Rose y beso su mejilla, al parecer se estaba tomando bastante en serio lo de ser pedófilo.

—¡Hola Bella, Rose! —saludo Alice abrazando a cada una.

—Hola Alice. —ambas respondieron a coro.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, por fin tengo compañía. —las tomo a ambas de los brazos arrastrándolas de allí.

—¡Hey Alice! —grite persiguiéndola. —Primero tendremos tiempo a solas, luego podemos ser tus muñecos.

Ella me lanzo sus dagas de fuego mientras refunfuñaba de brazos cruzados.

—oooook. —alargo la palabra mientras tomaba el brazo de Jasper.

—Nos encontramos aquí cuando comience el show de _Vampire Weekend(1)._

Todos asentimos para dispersarnos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Tome la mano de Bella y la arrastre hasta el stand de fotografías.

—¿Qué planeas? —íbamos caminando cuando el show comenzó, no sabía que banda era.

—Una foto con la chica mas bonita del lugar. —le cerré un ojo y esta rodo sus ojos.

—¿Planeas conquistarme?

—Algo por el estilo, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Estupendamente. —comenzó a reír mientras nos acercábamos a la fila.

Como todo los stand que se encontraban en el concierto era bastante entretenidos, las filas siempre eran larguísimas.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos mientras esperábamos que la gente avanzara, puse mi barbilla en su cabeza, olía perfectamente y su cabello estaba completamente suelto y mucho mas liso que ayer, suponía que debía habérselo alisado.

Tome un mechón de cabello, era bastante largo, llegaba hasta su cintura y de un bonito color marrón con destellos rojos ante el sol, ¿qué pasaría cuando todo esto terminara?, ¿podríamos vernos fuera de todo este embrollo?

—Estas muy guapo. —dijo sorprendiéndome por su repentina conversación.

—Tu estas muy guapa.

—No intentes disuadirme señor Masen, TU te ves muy guapo.

—Gracias. —dije sonrojado.

—Me gustan tus camisa. —dijo mientras tiraba de ella, haciendo que me encorvara para estar a su altura, ella era bastante pequeña y adorable.

—A mi me gustas tu. —susurre con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras unía nuestros labios, ¡Finalmente!, sonreí ante su gesto y la tome de la cintura atrayéndola hasta mi. Delinee sus labios con mi lengua, lentamente haciendo que el momento durase más, chupe su lengua mientras ella gemía despacio.

¿A que hombre no le pondría cuando su chica gemía?

Ella tomo el gorro que llevaba mientras se separaba de mi.

—Me estoy haciendo adicta a tus besos. —dijo mientras se ponía mi gorro.

—Y yo a ti. —tome sus dedos lleno de anillos para besarlos uno por uno.

—No hagas eso. —gimió. —sino quieres que salte sobre ti.

—Me encantaría que hicieras eso. —dije feliz.

—También a mi, pero estamos en un lugar público.

¿Ella realmente lo estaba considerando?

Cálmate Edward, ella solo tiene 16 años.

—¡Mira nos toca!

El stand de Adidas estaba lleno de cámaras, una de ellas era la que obtenía fotos en 360º, mientras que en el segundo piso podías descansar y tomar algunas sodas. Tire de Bella para ponernos en medio de todas las cámaras, uno podía hacer la pose que quisiera, la mayoría de los chicos saltaban haciendo poses graciosas.

Nos pusimos en medio, las pantallas indicaban que cuando marcaran el numero tres comenzarían a sacar las fotos, así que cuando marco el dos tome fuertemente en brazos a Bella mientras esta gritaba y comenzaba a reír.

Las pantallas arrojaron nuestra foto, en ella ambos sonreíamos mientras tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, nos acercamos hasta los chicos que estaban allí para dar nuestros mails y que estos nos enviaron las fotos.

—¡Eso fue divertido! ¿Dónde iremos ahora? —comenzó a saltar recordándome a Alice.

—Lo que tu quieras.

—¿Podemos ir hasta el stand de Play Station? —pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te gusta jugar Play Station? —pregunte sorprendido mientras nos encaminábamos hasta allá.

—¿A quien no? —exclamo como si fuera obvio.

Como fue de esperarse, allí también había una enorme fila, la mayoría chicos de la edad de Bella. Tuvimos que esperar pero al final pudimos entrar. El stand estaba repleto de sillones con televisores y juegos, cada uno tomo asiento y comenzamos a jugar concentrados.

Comencé a jugar GTA V, observe como Bella jugaba FIFA World Cup, esta chica era impresionante.

—¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—Pertenezco a la selección de mi secundaria, podría patearte el trasero en el fútbol. —dijo chasqueando sus dedos mientras movía el cuello divertidamente.

—Pues lo veremos, mi segundo nombre es fútbol. —respondí desafiante.

Comenzó a reírse mientras volvía a concentrarse en el juego. Estuvimos allí por 20 minutos, que era el tiempo estimado por jugador, la fila seguía aumentando y no podíamos estar mas tiempo allí.

Salimos tomados de la mano.

—Tengo sed, ¿vamos a comprar algo para beber? —pregunto.

—Claro, vamos. —comenzamos a caminar por el pasto hasta los stand de comidas. Debíamos comprar fichas para pagar las sodas, estas costaban 1 ficha.

Cuando ya tuvimos las fichas me acerque a los stand.

—¿Qué soda quieres?

—Una de naranja. —asentí mientras pedía su soda de naranja y una cerveza.

—Sentémonos allí. —indique uno de los pocos espacios libres.

Caminamos mientras ella sacaba la manta de mi mochila, la extendió por el pasto y tomo asiento mientras sostenía los vasos para poder acompañarla.

Nos sentamos mientras teníamos vista hasta los escenarios, se presentaba _Johnny Marr(2). _

—No tenias por que pagar la soda Edward.

—Quise hacerlo. —tome un sorbo de cerveza helada mientras ella me observaba. —¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—No, no me molesta, es solo que eres como dos chicos a la vez, con esos lentes pareces alguien centrado y nerd, pero con tu vestimenta y tus palabras pareces un chico malo, me gustas Edward. —confeso sin titubeos.

Sonreí complacido por sus palabras.

—También me gustas Bella.

No hubo necesidad de mas palabras, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro mientras escuchábamos las canciones de lejos y bebíamos nuestra soda y cerveza respectivamente.

Podía imaginarme teniendo una relación con Bella, era astuta, hermosa y no temía quebrarse una uña.

Aunque entre su escuela y la universidad las cosas se pondrían un poco difíciles.

—¿Estas dispuesta a intentarlo? —pregunte después de un rato.

—Por supuesto. —contesto sin titubear.

Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad y me quede quieto junto a ella sintiendo su respiración, como bebía pequeños sorbos de soda y como tarareaba algunas de las canciones que tocaban. Entrelace nuestro dedos y comencé a oír el concierto, tarareamos las canciones en conjunto mientras nos movíamos descoordinadamente, me olvide del entorno y solo fije mi atención en ella.

¡Me estaba convirtiendo en un completo Maricón!

¿Qué pensaría Emmett de esto? Seguramente el ya había regalado sus testículos en bandeja.

Negué desechando mis estúpidos pensamientos, podría estar horas sin aburrirme, todo gracias a esta chica. Bese su mejilla y ella me regalo la mas hermosa sonrisa.

—_Kid Cudi(3)_ se presentara en un par de horas mas, ¿Te gustaría ir a bailar como ayer?

No tuve ni siquiera que contestar, la ataque a besos mientras ella me regalaba sus carcajadas.

_**.**_

—¿Acaso no habías dicho que Alice era puntual? —pregunto mientras golpeaba su pie insistentemente contra el suelo. —No entiendo porque el apuro si ella no esta aquí.

—¿Por qué tan molesta?

—Porque podríamos estar besándonos por ahí. —admitió como si fuera obvio.

—Debe venir cerca. —la abrace fuertemente de la espalda mientras ella tomaba mis manos.

Estuvimos allí unos diez minutos esperando por los chicos y ninguno se había dignado a aparecer. Bella estaba molesta, pero olvido todo cuando Vampire Weekend salió a escena y comenzó a gritar como loca por _Ezra(4). _

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto Ezra. —dije en su oído.

—¿A quien no le gustaría Ezra? ¡Es un bombón! —exclamo uniéndose al grito de todas las chicas de allí.

—_¡Mijito Rico!, ¡Mijito Rico!(5). _—rodee los ojos sintiéndome un poco celoso.

—Por supuesto tu eres mas guapo que Ezra. —agrego al ver mi cara.

—Claro. —dije sarcásticamente mientras ella reía por mis celos.

—¡Bobo! Si quieres nos vamos a otro lado, los demás nunca llegaron.

—¡Que buena idea! —tire de ella sacándola rápidamente de ese mas de hormonas, mientras ella se despedía de Ezra tirándole besos al aire.

¡Chicas! ¿Quién las entiende?

—¿A dónde vamos celoso? —pregunto mientras tomaba su pelo en una cola alta.

—A una parte donde no llegue el sol.

—Si por favor, estoy muriendo de calor.

Caminamos hasta unos enormes arboles para tener un poco de sombra, íbamos de la manos cuando de pronto un par de chicas se acercaron a nosotros.

—¡Hey guapo! —exclamaron casi a coro. Observe a Bella y tenía el ceño fruncido. —¿Quieres probar un poco? —me fije en lo que traían, eran promotoras de _Jack Daniels(6) _e iban vestidas de manera muy provocadora.

No bebía Whisky, así que me apresure a contestar antes de que Bella saltara sobre ellas.

—¡No, gracias! —tire su brazo y emprendimos nuestro camino.

—¡Cuando te deshagas de tu hermana llámanos! —grito una de ellas.

—¡Ah no! —dijo Bella mientras se daba vuelta para ir a golpearlas, fui mas rápido y la tome de la cintura. —sueltamente Edward. —dijo calmada mientras esas chicas desaparecían.

—No pelees con esas cabeza huecas, cariño.

—Se deshizo de mi agarra y camino rápido delante de mi, tomo asiento bajo un árbol y se cruzo de brazos.

¿Acaso no sabía que al hacer eso, cierta parte de su anatomía se veía aun mas apetecible?

Bella… —no hagas eso, tosí un poco incomodo evitando mirar.

—¿Por qué?... ¡Oh! —entendió y volvió a su posición inicial mirándome feo.

—Yo no hice nada. —tome asiento junto a ella mientras abría mi mochila para sacar algo de comida.

—Solo ser extremadamente guapo, sabes no te lo eh preguntado pero… ¿tenias a alguien antes de conocerme? Y… ¿por qué te gusto si solo soy una chica de Instituto?

Deje mi sándwich de lado. —¿Te has visto a un espejo? Cuando te veas podrás saber porque me gustas, además de escucharte claramente esta. —tome aire y proseguí. —nunca eh tenido novia, si alguna que otra conquista, pero antes de conocerte con la última persona que estuve fue hace 6 meses, ¿Feliz? —ahora si tome mi sándwich dando un gran mordisco.

Seguí comiendo esperando que ella hablara, lamentablemente no dijo ninguna palabra, la mire y ella estaba recargada contra el árbol mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunte.

—Tienes mayonesa en la mejilla. —dijo mientras la sacaba con su dedo para poder lamerlo.

¡Joder!

—¿Tenias que hacer eso? —gruñí.

—Sip. —recalco la p.

—Mala. —fruncí el ceño intentando relajarme. —ahora tendrás que lidiar conmigo en este estado. —le saque la lengua y seguí comiendo.

—¿Tienes un poco para mi? Muero de hambre. —puso un adorable puchero, no pude negarle el jodido sándwich.

Ambos comenzamos a comer tranquilamente sintiendo la poca brisa del lugar. La gente reía, saltaba, cantaba, todos estaban en alguna clase de euforia. Cerca de nosotros había un grupo de chicos fumando marihuana, el olor inundaba todo el sector. Unos metros mas allá había un chico tocando su guitarra mientras sus amigos aplaudían y cantaban acompañándolo.

—Es genial estar aquí. —susurro Bella sorprendiéndome mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro. —creo que extrañare este lugar convertido en un concierto.

—También yo, pero podemos volver a pasear juntos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto totalmente asombrada.

Asentí mientras tomaba su mejilla acercándola a mi. Al observarla mas de cerca me di cuenta de sus pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz. Junte nuestros labios lentamente saboreándola completamente, mi lengua recorrió sus labios con mucho gusto, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba sus brazos lentamente. Succione su labio superior mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, generando pequeños problemas en mi zona inferior.

Me separe de ella lentamente, ella sonrió y acaricio mi cuello con sus labios dando pequeños besos en toda su extensión, su respiración causaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi queriendo tomarla y besarla hasta desfallecer. Sin previo aviso tomo mi lóbulo entre sus dientes dándole un pequeño tirón.

—¡Bella! —chille como una niñita.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella imitando mi nuevo tomo de voz. —entrecerré mis ojos mientras tiraba de un mechón de su cabello.

—¡Hey! —me miró feo y comenzó a sobarse su cabeza.

—Te lo mereces. —le saque la lengua y ella rodo sus ojos.

—Pareces un chico de 15.

—Lo sé, tengo un alma joven. —le cerré un ojo y busque entre mi bolso mi cámara fotográfica.

—¿Vas a sacarnos fotos juntos?, porque desde que te conocí amo las fotos contigo.

Me carcajee fuertemente mientras la abrazaba.

—Claro, quiero tener muchas fotos contigo, mas cuando te ves tan guapa. —ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

Tome mi cámara y comenzamos a fotografiarnos, hicimos muchas caras, muecas, teníamos fotos en donde nos reíamos, nos mirábamos y las últimas donde nos besábamos furiosamente. Obligue a Bella a modelar para mi y ella me obligo a mi, así que al cabo de una hora la memoria de mi cámara estaba repleta.

—¿Gastamos una memoria? —susurro mientras veía las fotos por novena vez.

—Si y pienso imprimir todas las fotos, soy un coleccionador de álbum de fotos.

—¿Puedo acompañarte cuando vayas a imprimirlas? Me gustaría tener algunas.

—Por supuesto. —agregué mientras miraba mi teléfono para ver si había algún mensaje de los chicos.

Para mi sorpresa tenía uno de Emmett donde decía que se habían ido del concierto con Rose, esperaba que no hiciera nada estúpido.

—¡Mierda! ¿Rose se fue con Emmett? —grito Bella mientras observaba su teléfono. Ella no tardo en marcar el numero de su amiga.

—_¡Rose! ¿Dónde mierda estas?, ¿Cómo es que te fuiste con Emmett? _—_grito una enojada Bella. _

—_¡Te juro que te mato si haces alguna estupidez! _

—_Ok, confiare en ti. _

Corto la llamada lanzando su teléfono hasta su mochila.

—¿Qué te molesta tanto? —estaba un poco sorprendido.

—No conozco a Emmett, pero Rose tiene 16 años y ya sufrió mucho por un estúpido 10 años mayor que ella.

—Así que Rose tiene gusto por los mayores. —agregue a lo que Bella comenzó a reír.

—Si… algo por el estilo, es solo que Royce, su ultimo novio fue un asqueroso patán, que incluso intento sobrepasarse conmigo, los padres de Rose tuvieron que poner una denuncia en la estación de policía.

—¡Wow! —agregue sorprendido. —entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes estar tranquila, Emmett es como un niño con mentalidad de cinco, no va a hacerle nada.

—Aún así me preocupo, es como mi hermana.

—Tranquila cariño. —la tomo en mis brazos para sentarla en mis piernas mis piernas a lo que ella pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ella comienza a acariciar mi cabello, estaba un poco desordenado debido al gorro que llevaba.

—¿Tus padres van a molestarse por nosotros? —pregunte realmente interesado por lo que ellos pudiesen pensar.

—Renné quizás se vuelva loca de felicidad, ella es muy liberal y cariñosa a la vez, de seguro te tratara como un hijo mas, mientras que Charlie, bueno Charlie es mas complicado, es el Jefe de Policía de Chicago.

—¿QUÉ? —grite mientras saltaba haciendo que Bella se cayera al suelo. —¿Qué tu padre que? —trague pesado mientras daba vueltas en círculos.

—Edward, respira.

—Bella, tu padre es el Jefe de Policía y ¿quieres que respire? —el corazón me palpitaba en la boca y sentía que podía desmayarme en cualquier minuto.

¡Jodida suerte la mía!

Comencé a pasear por todos lados mientras tiraba de mi cabellos. ¡Ahora si que te vas preso Edward Masen, de esta no te salvas!

—¡Cálmate Edward! —grito Bella mientras me observaba molesta. —¿Crees que dejare que mi padre use su pistola contra ti? No seas bobo.

—Bueno suerte para ti que mi madre no es una ex marine.

—¿Lo es? —ella trago pesado.

—Por supuesto que no. —respiro aliviada mientras la miraba feo. —¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

—Lo entiendo, pero estaré junto a ti y mi madre pondrá a Charlie en su lugar, es jodidamente buena en ello.

—Voy a creerte. —tome asiento junto a ella no tan seguro como hace un par de horas.

—Te propongo que vayamos a bailar para que olvides todo y luego podemos ir a tomar helados, al centro.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunte.

—Si no te molesta, pero siento que cuando salgamos de aquí no volveré a verte y si salimos hoy mi tonta cabeza podrá ver que eso no es así.

—Me parece bien, si a ti te parece bien.

No tenía mayor interés en quedarme, excepto si Bella quisiera hacerlo.

—Entonces mi bella dama, ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo? —me incline como si fuese un caballero.

—Por supuesto Sr. Masen, con gusto. —tomo mi mano para levantarse del pasto, le ofrecí mi brazo mientras ambos tomábamos nuestras mochilas para partir.

Caminamos hasta el escenario, que en este caso era cerrado, allí se presentaban la mayoría de los Dj o artistas de electro.

El día había volado en compañía de Bella, con ella sentía absoluta comodidad e incluso se divertía muchísimo debido a sus caras, sus expresiones, como podía ser totalmente fiera y al segundo una chica de no mas de 16 años, representada dos cara de la moneda.

Pasamos junto a los guardias que resguardaban las puertas del recinto cerrado, mostramos nuestras pulseras y pasamos sin ningún problema. Adentro el calor era sofocante y la música se escucha muy fuerte. Habían personas de varios países, algunos mostraban sus banderas mientras saltaban al ritmo de la música.

La marihuana inundaba el lugar.

Bella tiro de mi mano mientras nos acercábamos hasta la cancha que es donde la mayoría de las personas se encontraban bailando, el show había comenzado hace unos minutos, según el itinerario que se entregaba a las entradas del concierto.

Esta vez las personas estaba mucho mas desatadas que el día de ayer.

—Guarda tu teléfono y cualquier cosa que pueda caerse en tu bolso y dámelo.

Ella acepto obedientemente sin discutirme nada, cuando realizo todo el procedimiento me dio la mochila, a lo cual yo procedí a meterla dentro de la mía, la de ella era mucho mas pequeña y allí estaría perfectamente segura.

Las luces de todos los colores se encendían y se apagaban, el humo inundaba la estancia mientras personas del escenario lanzaban agua a chorro. De pronto _Pursuit of Happiness(7) _comenzó a sonar y todo el mundo se volvió loco.

—Me siento como proyecto x. —susurro Bella mientras unos chicos saltaban empujándola en el acto, la acerque a mi llevándola lejos de ellos. —bailemos.

Tire de la pretina de su falda acercándola hasta mi mientras ella comenzaba a moverse provocadoramente, como solo ella podía hacerlo. Sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

Las personas solían hacer eso, dejarse llevar por la música.

La multitud estaba desatada y en el coro de la canción simplemente me sentí desfallecer.

—¡No te separes de mi! —grite esperando que ella pudiera escucharme, apreté mi agarre y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello atrayéndome hasta ella.

—¡No te preocupes, relájate! —grito mientras pegaba nuestros labios.

Olvide la multitud y me centre en ella y sus labios, podía sentir la piel desnuda de su espalda baja, no hubo preámbulos. Tome entre mis dientes sus labios succionándolos en el acto, ella comenzó a restregarse contra mi olvidando por completo que solo era un hombre con muchas falencias.

Subí mis brazos por su torso sin llegar a tocar alguna parte que estuviese prohibida, ella sonrió y recorrió con su lengua mis labios, sabía a fresa, como el chicle que había masticado hace una hora atrás, sus manos recorrían mi abdomen ávidamente, me deje llevar y comencé a sentir como me excitaba lentamente.

Mordí fuertemente su labio esperando una respuesta de ella, pero lo único que sentí fue como nuestros dientes golpearon fuertemente.

—¡Ay! —grito mientras se separaba. Mire a su espalda unos chicos la miraban lascivamente mientras sonreían.

¡Niñatos de mierda!

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? —grite mientras me acercaba a empujarlo.

—¡Nada! —grito encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué empujaste a mi novia?

—Porque esta como para llevársela a la cama. —grito uno de los tres estúpidos. Sentí como el fuego recorría mi cuerpo y lo tome del cuello alzándolo en el acto.

—¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE CABRON! —estaba colérico. Como era de esperar los otros dos saltaron a golpearme, solté al idiota no sin antes darle una patada en las bolas que no olvidaría por el resto de su vida, oí como Bella gritaba, quizás me odiaría por esto pero debía darle su merecido a esos hijos de puta.

Tome al más pequeños de los dos dándole un puñetazo en toda su cara de niño rico, mientras el otro me pegaba en el estomago.

—¡Edward por favor vámonos!

No por nada había practicado 7 años de karate para defenderme de ineptos como estos, con la palma estira golpee la cara del último que seguía en pie haciendo que se tambaleara, nunca había sido tan fácil ganarle a tres personas, así que deduje que estaban colocados.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que muchas personas habían dejado de bailar para mirarme, me di vuelta para tomar a Bella y sacarla de allí rápidamente, no quería que estuviera en problemas por mi culpa.

Corrimos hasta la salida, ni siquiera miramos atrás y nos detuvimos solo cuando estuvimos bastante lejos del escenario pero aun dentro del parque. Voltee a ver si había alguien que nos seguía, pero solo observe como lagrimas caían por el rostro de mi pequeña.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa?

Ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y corrió hasta mis brazos refugiándose en ellos.

—N-No v-vuelvas… —hipo. —a h-hacer eso. —presiono su rostro en mi pecho mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. —ellos eran tres, pudieron haberte matado.

Sonreí ante su preocupación.

—Lo siento, pero te hicieron daño. —levante su cara tomándola desde la barbilla para inspeccionar sus dientes, los míos aun dolían.

—Solo fue un golpe, no debiste pelear así.

—Suelo ser un poco impulsivo con los abusadores, toda la secundaria me trataron como a un inadaptado.

—L-lo siento. —susurró apenada.

—Tu no tienes la culpa, ahora seca esas lagrimas, no me gusta verte llorar.

—T-tengo miedo.

—¿Acaso no viste mis movimientos de ninja? Nada te pasara conmigo. —le cerré un ojo para que olvidase la situación y volviese a sonreír. —además un caballero siempre debe defender el honor de su chica, ¿o acaso no es eso lo que toda chica quiere?

—No se si te has dado cuenta pero no soy como todas las chicas.

—Créeme, me eh dado cuenta es por esa razón que me gustas tanto y me vuelves loco, en cierto punto agradezco que esos hijos de puta hayan interrumpido esa situación que comenzaba a salirse de las manos.

—Yo la tenía bastante controlada. —y allí iba la Bella engreída que me volvía loco. —confía un poco mas en mi Edward.

—Te eh subestimado, mi doncella. —dije haciendo una reverencia.

—Así parece, mi caballero.

—¿Cómo podría recompensarle tal fechoría?

—Invitando a su doncella a tomar un helado, sus dientes aún duelen. —hizo una mueca mientras frotaba su dedo índice con sus dientes como si eso disminuyese el dolor.

—¡Vamos!

_**.**_

Estábamos sentados en una banca disfrutando de nuestros helados, el mío era de chocolate mientras que el de Bella era de fresa, el concierto seguía su curso y desde la calle se podía oír la música.

Había recibido un mensaje de Alice pidiendo disculpas por nunca aparecerse pero había tenido un pequeño percance y se encontraba en casa. El otro mensaje era de Emmett, seguía con Rosalie y la llevaría hasta su casa.

—No te eh preguntado, ¿cómo te iras a tu casa?

—Charlie pasará por mi, a menos que me vaya antes.

—¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?

—¿Harías eso por mi? No quiero que luego te devuelvas solo, además vivimos lejos.

—No hay problema, le pediré a Em que pase por mi.

—Escríbele un mensaje, si te dice que si, entonces no hay problema.

—Dirá que si.

—Escríbele. —insistió.

—Cabezotas.

Tome el teléfono y escribí un mensaje, la respuesta no tardo, se lo mostré a Bella y ella asintió feliz.

—Ahora si que podemos partir, vamos hasta el metro. —de la mano y con nuestros helados partimos hasta el metro.

Las estrellas iluminaban nuestro camino, al ser verano había mucha gente en las calles y las tiendas aún seguían abiertas.

—¿Lo quieres? —Bella me ofreció su cono, ya se había terminado su helado.

—¿No te gusta? —le pase el mío para poder comerme el cono de su helado.

—No. —hizo un mueca de disgusto y comenzó a disfrutar de mi helado, ahora de ella.

—Creo que ya no podre tomar de mi helado.

—Eres un excelente predictor. —me saco la lengua y me devolvió mi helado, bueno ahora solo el cono.

—Come helados.

—Come conos.

Comenzamos a reímos fuertemente por nuestras estúpidas ocurrencias, estar con ella era como volver a tener 16 años, con las hormonas alborotadas y sin preocupaciones.

Bajamos las escaleras del metro subterráneo y pasamos nuestros boletos para bajar hasta el anden y poder tomar el tren que nos servía. Los vagones iban completamente llenos.

—Tendré que ir pegada a ti.

—Acabo de escuchar la mejor noticia de la vida. —bromee.

El metro llego hasta la estación y abrió sus puertas, gran cantidad de gente salió, pero gran cantidad de gente se quedo, subimos como pudimos y nos acomodamos cerca de la puerta muy abrazados.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte de nuevo?

—Cuando tu quieras.

—¿Y si quiero mañana? —pregunto con voz soñadora mientras la puerta volvía a abrir en otra estación.

—Podemos vernos mañana entonces, no hay nada que me gustaría mas

—¡Si! —saltó un poco.

—¿Tan feliz te pone ver a este pobre diablo?

—No sabes cuanto. —sonreímos mutuamente mientras ella volteaba el gorro de mi cabeza haciendo que la visera estuviese hacia atrás. —realmente eres muy guapo. —comenzó a observarme detenidamente mientras recorría mi cara con sus pequeños dedos, su toque era exquisito, cerré mis ojos mientras sus dedos pasaban por mis párpados cerrados, me sorprendió que dejase un beso en casa uno. El metro seguía parando en cada estación y las personas seguían subiendo y bajando sin cesar, pero realmente no le di importancia, solo estaba disfrutando del momento.

—Podría quedarme así para siempre.

—También yo. —susurro en mi oído despacito, dejando un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Quizás yo podía sorprenderla a ella con mi variable personalidad, lo sabía porque así me desenvolvía, podía ser un nerd de biblioteca que solo estudiaba pero también podía ser el chico malo que fumaba, tomaba cerveza y golpeaba a los que se metieran con las cosas mas importantes para mi, pero realmente ella era igual a mi, podía ser feroz y actuar como una chica grande, pero luego estaba su vulnerabilidad y su ternura, sus sonrisas y como cuando rodaba los ojos cada vez que comenzaba a fanfarronear, conocía a Bella hace un día, pero sentía que había calada hondo en ella, igual como ella lo había hecho en mi.

—¿En que piensas? —pregunto.

—En ti.

—Igual yo.

Nos bajamos en siete estaciones más y caminos hasta la parada de buses.

—Podemos tomar un bus o caminar, no son pocas calles, pero tampoco son treinta.

—Caminemos, así pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos.

—Lo que pensé.

Comenzamos a caminar con la brisa veraniega.

—¿Crees que podrías ir a ver a esta pobre escolar?

—¿a dónde?

—Me da un poco de vergüenza pedirte esto… aquí queda demostrado que solo soy una cabra chica.

—¡Dime! —insistí

—El próximo sábado jugaremos un partido por el instituto, es importante porque si ganamos pasamos a la semifinal. —comencé a reírme mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Me encantaría ir a verte, es más estaré allí con Emmett haciendo barra, seré tu cheerleader personal.

—¿Usaras falda y pompones? —pregunto.

—Por ti… todo.

—¡Awwww! —saltó a mis brazos llenándome de besos por toda la cara. —gracias. —beso. —gracias. —beso. —gracias.

—Te falto uno.

Ella toma mi cara y besa mis labios efusivamente para luego separase y salir corriendo por la vereda.

—¡Espérame!

Todo el camino hasta su casa estuvo lleno de risas, empujones, besos furtivos, incluso la lleve en mi espalda cuando alego estar demasiado cansada.

¡Todo por ella!

—Ya estamos llegando, ¿podrías llamar a Emmett para que venga por ti?

—Estas peor que mi madre.

—Solo me preocupo por ti.

Saque mi mochila de mi hombro y rebusque el teléfono celular para marcar el numero de mi hermano. Busque su nombre entre mis contactos y le di marcas mientras esperábamos en la vereda.

—_¿Qué sucede hermano? _

—_¿Podrías venir a buscarme en cinco minutos? _

—_Estoy dejando a Rose en su casa, así que estaré allí pronto. _

—_Ok, gracias. _

—_De nada. _

Corte la comunicación.

—Vendrá por mi, ¿Feliz?

—Muy feliz, mira esa es mi casa, la amarilla.

Observe su casa, las luces estaban encendidas y habían dos autos en el estacionamiento, un auto con el logo de la estación de policía de Chicago y una camioneta roja desvaída.

—La ventana que da hacia el árbol es la mía, así que… si un día quieres subir, el árbol puede ayudarte.

—¿Me estas proponiendo algo?

—Definitivamente.

—Me encanta cuando eres así de atrevida. —me acerque a ella para disfrutar nuestros últimos minutos juntos.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos en el momento que la abrazaba por la espalda, deje un par de besos en su cuello mientras ella sonreía y besaba mis manos.

Nos quedamos allí un buen rato, disfrutando de la noche y de nuestras caricias, acaricie sus brazos al ver que tenía la piel de gallina.

—¿Quieres que te de mi camisa? —ella negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en mi pecho. —pero tienes frío pequeña.

—Es que si te la pido, tu tendrás frio. —me conmovieron sus palabras, siempre preocupándose por mi.

—Emmett llegara en cualquier momento, además soy un macho recio. —desabotone mi camisa y me la saque para ponerla en sus hombros.

—¡Huele a ti! —exclamo al ponérsela bajo su nariz. —otra cosa que me encanta de ti, tu olor.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que nos encantan de nosotros, ya sabes, me encanta cuando frunces el ceño y me ruedas los ojos, es tan divertido, pareces una pequeña caricatura.

—Y a mi me encanta cuando fanfarroneas conmigo o cuando usas tus lentes y tu gorro.

—¿Mañana podemos vernos temprano? —pregunte un poco desesperado. —siento que ya te extraño.

—Mis padres trabajan todo el día, así que puedo a la hora que tu digas.

—Te llamare antes de pasar a buscarte.

—¡Hey tortolos! —alguien grito, nos dimos vuelta y allí se encontraba mi hermano en su Jeep. —¡Apúrate Ed, mama quiere que pasemos a buscar unas cosas!

—Espérame. —me di vuelta para mirar a Bella nuevamente. —debo irme, te extrañare.

—También yo.

Me acerque hasta sus labios y los bese dulcemente para sepárame con pesar.

—Camina hasta tu casa, quiero ver cuando entras.

—¡Adiós Emmett! —grito para ponerse en marcha.

Corrí hasta el Jeep y me monte en el, baje apresuradamente el vidrio y cuando ella me miro no pude evitar decir.

—¡Eres hermosa Bella Swan! —ella se sonrojo y Em partió.

—Creo que alguien acaba de regalar sus bolas en bandeja. —canturreo.

—Cállate. —lo empuje y me cruce de brazos mirando por la ventana, no pude evitar pensar en que mi hermano tenía toda la razón y inevitablemente una sonrisa surco mi rostro.

* * *

(1) Vampire Weekend: Es una banda de indie rock originaria de Nueva York y fundada en febrero del 2006, que hizo conocida por medio de varios blogs de internet.

(2) Johnny Marr: Compositor, guitarrista, armonicista, tecladista, y cantante ingles. Alcanzo la fama en la decada de 1980 como guitarrista de la banda inglesa, The Smith.

(3) Kid Cudi: Cantante de hip hop, guitarrista y actor estadounidense.

(4) Ezra: Ezra Koenig, es el cantante lider de la agrupación neoyorquina Vampire Weekend. Esta de mas decir que es bastante guapo.

(5) Mijito Rico: Expresión Chilena (No se si es usada en otros países), para referirse a que la persona es guapa. (Usada en hombres, de lo contrario diria Mijita Rica)

(6) Jack Daniel's: Destilería y marca de Whiskey estadounidense de Tennessee.

(7) Pursuit of Happiness: Es una canción perteneciente al Soundtrack de Proyecto X, en donde queja la reverenda cagada. Si no han visto proyecto X solo puedo decirle, ¡¿Que esperan para verla?!

* * *

Hola Gente, acá estamos con la segunda parte de este OS. Estaba tan entusiasma que no tarde mucho en escribirlo.

Me gustaría que supieran que esta pareja es bastante nuevas en los temas del amor, no quiere decir que ya se amen, porque en la realidad uno no ama al segundo, solo en el amor a primera vista cosa de la cual no soy creyente, también me gustaría que vieran a este Edward como uno muy diferente, alguien que se equivoca y no es perfecto y que tuvo muchos problemas en su niñez, pero salió victorioso de todo eso.

Bueno, ahora las buenas noticias, ¡HARÉ UN FF APARTE SACADO DE STAY THE NIGHT! Así que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me enamore de estos personajes y no puedo esperar para que lean que pasara con estos dos, no será uno de extensión muy larga porque no quiero arruinar esta hermosa relación, pero prometo que tendrá mas de 10 capítulos eso seguro, este nuevo FF llevara otro nombre y comenzare a publicarlo desde la otra semana, subiré un anuncio aquí y en Facebook para que estén atentos.

Pueden seguir mi Twitter, allí también anunciare el día de la publicación. (Link en Perfil) Las dejo de dar la lata y espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta relación, por cierto, tuve el privilegio de ver cada banda que nombre, en vivo, ¡Fue lo máximo!.

Y último, gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, follower y reviews, se agradecen enormemente.

_Marie Sellory. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas**

¿Se preguntaran que hace publicando una nota si el FF ya termino? Estoy publicando para informarles que la secuela de este Two-shot, que nos muestra como esta pareja irá progresando, acaba de ser publicada en mi muro con el nombre de: **The First Time**, realmente espero que la gente que leyó este FF pueda leer #TFT, no se arrepentirán y espero que les guste.

Pueden pasar a mi perfil y allí encontraran el link de la historia.

No me queda más que agradecerles por sus comentarios, siempre hacen que quiera escribir una y otra vez.

_Marie Sellory _


End file.
